Couleurs de nuit
by Tite Ham
Summary: Yuuri fait un cadeau a Wolfram. YxWxY Bonne lecture!


Auteur : Isa membre du WSAC (silencebleuvoila.fr)

Base : Kyou kara Maoh

Genre : humour, pas de spoiler (enfin peut-être un mais, on le sait dès les premiers épisodes…Ce que porte Wolfram la nuit ).

Couple : WxYxW

Note : Plot Bunny qui m'est tombé dessus un soir vers 23h30 au moment de fermer les yeux, j'ai lutté et je ne me suis pas relevée pour aller l'écrire ! Non mais !

Merci à Luna pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

**Couleurs de nuit**

Yuuri fixa le paquet cadeau de couleur doré puis fit la grimace. Peut-être avait-il exagéré un peu, lui faire un présent tel que celui-ci? Mais il en avait assez de ce rose ! Wolfram était un garçon et pour lui le rose était signe féminin pas masculin ! Il se souvint de sa mésaventure dans les bains publics où il avait appris à ses dépends que les couleurs représentant la population féminine et masculine étaient inversées. Mais quand même! Du rose pour un garçon! Et en plus une chemise de nuit...

Avant d'en acheter une nouvelle, il avait d'abord vérifié dans la penderie de son fiancé quelles étaient toutes de la même couleur. Il y en avait de différentes tailles, avec différents tissus, mais toutes de cette couleur frappante, dans différents tons, du plus clair au plus foncé.

Il avait décidé de lui en offrir une plus dans ses goûts. Il était donc allé en secret de tout le monde chez un marchand de pyjama et était resté dubitatif devant l'étalage. A sa grande surprise, les pyjamas ou chemises de nuit étaient tous à peu près identiques: une seule couleur. Il y en avait donc des roses, des bleus, des rouges, des oranges, des verts, des jaunes, des gris et des noirs. Il fronça les sourcils cherchant un peu de fantaisie mais rien d'autre que ces vêtements unicolores. Il soupira puis décida de prendre une chemise de nuit de couleur bleu foncé qui lui paraissait acceptable. Il n'avait même pas regardé les pyjamas en se souvenant d'une réflexion de Wolfram comme quoi il ne pourrait jamais dormir dans un tel accoutrement. Le tissu était équivalent à de la soie et il se dit que cela devait être agréable sur la peau.

Il avait payé son achat, tout heureux et inconscient du regard stupéfait de la vendeuse.

Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à offrir son cadeau à son fiancé.

XOXOX

Il hésita devant la porte d'un salon où il savait trouver Wolfram. Peut-être que le garçon allait mal le prendre? Qu'il allait se mettre en colère et qu'il allait encore se faire traiter d'imbécile. Il aurait peut-être dû en parler à Conrad avant, qui sait ces couleurs...Elles avaient peut-être une signification? Il s'était tant de fois mis dans des situations embarrassantes, il aurait dû y penser!

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et fut soulagé de croiser le regard brun de son protecteur.

"Conrad! Tu m'as fait peur!".

"Je suis désolé, Votre Majesté. Que vous arrive-t-il?".

Yuuri baissa les yeux vers le paquet puis regarda à nouveau vers Conrad.

"Je lui ai acheté un cadeau".

Un sourire traversa le visage face à lui et la main du cavalier se posa sur sa tête en un geste affectif.

"Il va être ravi. Que lui avez-vous acheté?".

Le Maou rougit légèrement puis murmura:

"Une chemise de nuit".

Conrad le fixa un instant puis agrandit son sourire.

"De quelle couleur?".

"Bleu".

Le sourire redoubla encore puis Conrad se pencha vers lui.

"Je suis persuadé qu'il sera plus qu'heureux de ce présent".

Sans attendre une nouvelle question de Yuuri, Conrad lui fit un signe d'au revoir puis disparut au détour du couloir. Yuuri, encouragé, frappa à la porte et pénétra sous l'injonction de Wolfram. Celui-ci était penché sur une nouvelle toile représentant ce qu'il semblait être un ours-abeille, mais l'art pseudo irréaliste de son fiancé le faisait toujours douter de la signification des tableaux qu'il peignait. Wolfram tourna la tête vers lui et le scruta de ses émeraudes interrogatives. Yuuri avait eu le temps de cacher dans son dos le paquet et il cherchait toujours un moyen de lui offrir son cadeau.

« Que veux-tu ? ».

Un ton plutôt surpris, un brin suspect qu'utilisait Wolfram quand il était pris de cours. Yuuri fit un timide sourire et fixa son fiancé se détourner et poser son pinceau dans une eau spéciale. La tablette contenant les couleurs utilisées fut ensuite déposée dans une petite boîte qui la conserverait à l'abri de l'humidité et de tout autre inconvénient. Puis, Wolfram enleva son turban qu'il mettait pour retenir ses mèches blondes afin d'éviter leur éventuel contact avec la peinture. Il arrivait à Yuuri de rester des minutes parfois des heures à observer le jeune prince. Mais aujourd'hui il avait ouvert la bouche et le regard curieux que lui lançait Wolfram ne permettrait pas à Yuuri de s'échapper sans explications. Il déglutit et s'approcha de quelques pas.

« C'est un joli dessin. Quand l'as-tu commencé ? ».

Wolfram fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur le côté, tentant par ce geste d'apercevoir ce que Yuuri cachait. Celui-ci bougea de façon à ce que l'autre ne puisse rien voir et sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela, il n'avait jamais rien offert à Wolfram et là, il lui offrait quoi ? Une chemise de nuit ! Il poussa un soupir.

« Que se passe-t-il, Yuuri ? ».

Le ton plutôt inquiet lui arracha un petit sourire et il prit son courage à deux mains en lui tendant le paquet.

« Je sais que c'est idiot et que tu vas sans doute ne pas apprécier mais j'ai vraiment cherché ».

Wolfram regarda la boîte rectangulaire puis les onyx.

« C'est pour moi ? ».

« Oui. Mais si tu n'en veux pas… ».

Il fit mine de reprendre le paquet mais Wolfram se jeta quasiment dessus. Le blond le fixa encore et encore puis murmura :

« Pourquoi ? ».

Yuuri se gratta la tête et haussa les épaules, il sentait ses joues devenir rouges.

« Je voulais te faire un cadeau, en remerciement de ton aide et de ta présence à mes côtés ».

Wolfram secoua le paquet et sourit. Il s'approcha de la table et déposa la boîte dessus.

« Je peux l'ouvrir ? ».

Yuuri se mordit les lèvres, toujours intimidé et acquiesça.

À la grande surprise de Yuuri, Wolfram commença alors à arracher le papier. Il pensait que le blond détacherait délicatement les rubans et enlèverait le papier sans le froisser. Il ne put empêcher un petit rire de franchir ses lèvres.

« Doucement ! ».

Un rapide coup d'œil lui fut envoyé et le blond continua à ôter le papier jusqu'à faire apparaître la boîte blanche contenant le présent. Un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, Wolfram ouvrit doucement le paquet. Yuuri ne serait dire ce qu'il aperçut à ce moment sur le visage de son fiancé. Un mélange de surprise, inquiétude, colère puis de renoncement se succédèrent sur les magnifiques traits. Pour une raison encore inconnue au Maou, il sentit qu'il avait certainement fait une bêtise, comme d'habitude. Il s'approcha de Wolfram et chuchota :

« Wolf ? ».

« Elle est…Bleue ».

« Euh…Oui. Je l'ai trouvé plutôt jolie ».

Les émeraudes se posèrent sur lui et la tristesse qui se lisait en elles fit poser la main de Yuuri sur une joue de Wolfram.

« Elle ne te plaît pas ? ».

Les yeux se baissèrent et un soupir fut lâché.

« Je suppose que tu ne connais pas les coutumes ».

Yuuri pâlit, c'était encore cela ! Décidément il aurait vraiment dû en parler à quelqu'un avant. Mais Conrad ne l'avait pas empêché de lui offrir ! Si cela avait vraiment une signification terrible, son protecteur l'en aurait empêché…Non ?

Il secoua la tête en un signe négatif.

« Yuuri… ».

Le blond releva la tête vers le Maou et l'approcha de celle-ci. Yuuri déglutit mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'enfuir. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés par le passé et ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Il ferma les yeux quand les douces lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, mais il les rouvrit quand il sentit le corps de Wolfram se serrer un peu plus contre le sien. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre et Yuuri sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Wolfram continuait à prendre ses lèvres et ils se mirent à reculer jusqu'à ce que le dos de Yuuri soit contre un mur. Il bégaya comme il put :

« Wol…Fram ».

Essoufflé, le blond stoppa l'échange et le fixa avec sérieux, ses yeux brillants de l'action qu'il venait de faire. Il murmura :

« Je suis prêt, Yuuri ».

Prêt ? Mais à quoi ? À plus qu'un baiser ? À… ? Yuuri ouvrit de grands yeux et sa voix troublée s'éleva :

« Wolf…Je…Que… ».

« Je t'aime Yuuri ».

Une main chaude se posa sur la joue de Yuuri et il ferma les yeux à ce contact plaisant. Lui aussi l'aimait, il le savait depuis longtemps, mais était-il prêt ?

Finalement, il acquiesça et laissa la main du blond le porter vers leur chambre, non sans se demander tout de même quelle était la signification de son présent…

XOXOX

Le soir de cette même journée, Conrad se trouvait dans la chambre de sa mère. Celle-ci portait son adorable nuisette et s'apprêtait à se coucher quand son fils avait frappé à la porte. Ils passaient souvent des soirées ensembles, à parler du passé, du présent ou de l'avenir, ou bien tout simplement à rester l'un près de l'autre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air plus amusé que d'habitude ».

« Yuuri a fait un cadeau à Wolfram ».

« Ah ? Et alors ? ».

« C'est une chemise de nuit ».

Un sourire traversa les lèvres pulpeuses et rouges de Cherry. Elle s'installa à côté de son deuxième fils.

« Et bien évidemment, tu lui as expliqué la règle des couleurs ? ».

Conrad fixa sa mère et éclata de rire en secouant la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Conrad… ».

« Je lui ai demandé la couleur ».

La blonde refit un sourire.

« Je vois. Vu ta réaction, je suppose qu'elle est orange ou bleue ? ».

Conrad tourna la tête vers sa mère et posa ses doigts sur le tissu en soie gris de sa chemise de nuit.

« Elle est de la même couleur que la mienne ».

Cherry agrandit son sourire et posa sa tête sur celle de son fils avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Alors ce sera une grande avancée dans leur relation. Je suis fier de Yuuri ».

« Hum ».

« Quoi ? ».

« Et bien, ça ne te chagrine pas de savoir que tes trois fils vont porter la même couleur la nuit ? ».

Cherry se recula vivement, la surprise sur son visage. Voyant l'amusement grandissant dans les yeux bruns elle secoua la tête et le reprenant contre elle, elle murmura :

« Je sais bien qu'un jour ce sera du rouge puis du jaune que vous porterez ! ».

Conrad ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur apaisante de sa mère contre lui.

XOXOX

Gunther poussa un extraordinaire cri ce jour-là quand il pénétra dans la chambre royale pour réveiller ses occupants.

« NOOOOOOON ! PAS DU BLEU ! ».

Le mariage eut lieu plusieurs jours suivant cette découverte et Yuuri vit avec consternation la chemise de nuit de Wolfram passer du bleu au rouge…

FIN

Note : alors ? Vous pouvez deviner la signification des couleurs ?


End file.
